Coincidence
by Akarui KH
Summary: Your words have a way of coming up and biting you in the rear, you know? LegaultHeath


A/N – Written for the 30 Kisses fanfiction challenge at livejournal. It's shonen-ai, so if you don't like that, don't read it.

'Coincidence'

They had been kissing. Actually kissing. And it was wonderful.

Until an all too familiar shriek jolted both Legault and Heath out of it. Now the two were on less than loving terms, due mainly to Heath and his paranoia.

"Serra. Of all the people in the camp, Serra!" The wyvern rider moaned, "Why her?"

"Come off it, Heath." Said Legault, rolling his eyes at the green-haired man, "You know you were enjoying it."

"But – Serra!"

"Could be worse." The thief replied, "Could you imagine if Nino had caught us? I can see it now…" Rolling his eyes, Legault altered his voice to mimic a young girl's. "Uncle Legault, are you and Heath together? Are you? Huh? That's so cute! Are you guys gonna get married?" The thief snorted. How bad could that cleric girl be?

"Nino wouldn't run off and say that there were two men kissing in one of the tents!"

"Heath, Heath, Heath." Legault shook his head sadly and placed his hands on his hips, but his voice was mocking, "You do need to lighten up, my friend."

Heath huffed. "I am NOT uptight. Honestly – "

Legault cut him off. "Serra is not going to tell the entire party about that." He reassured him, partially to reassure himself, "I'm sure such a … er…charming young lady has more important things to do than spread rumours."

"You aren't fooling anybody, Legault." Heath said, "That girl lives for gossip. Any second now, some curious idiot will come in and…"

"Heath, just rela – " The purple-haired thief was cut off by a voice from outside. Startled, both men turned quickly around, as if spurred into action by a jolt of electricity. Heath's paranoia seemed to be getting to Legault more than Legault's reassurance was getting to Heath, unfortunately.

"Uncle Legault? Mr. Heath? Are you guys in there? Can I come in?" It was Nino. Heath shot Legault an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Yes, Nino, what is it?"

The young, green-haired mage stepped into the tent, grinning. "I heard from Serra that you two were kissing."

"Hah!" Heath hissed under his breath, "I told you this would happen!"

"And I believe I told you that Nino would be more of a pest than Serra." Murmured Legault, before turning to the girl and saying, "And if we were?"

"Well…if you guys were kissing…doesn't that mean that you're in love?" Nino said sweetly. Possibly too sweetly, Legault decided.

Legault laughed nervously, avoiding Heath's eyes. If looks could kill, he'd be dead, and Heath would be the murderer. "Heath and I? We – "

"If you're in love, are you going to get married?" Nino interrupted him.

'What is with this kid? Is she psychic?' Legault thought, eying Nino strangely. He would never have children. Never. Grinning nervously, he racked his brain for any way to distract Nino, and hopefully get her the hell out of their tent. Soon.

"You know what? I think it's time children went to bed, hm?" He said, only half suggesting. "Now, Nino, you just run off to…whatever tent you're spending the night in…and…" Grinning like a cat, he shot a devilish glance at the wyvern rider, "And Heath here will talk to you about this in the morning."

"But, Uncle Legault – "

"What did I tell you about calling me 'uncle'?" He sighed. Nope, never having kids. "Now please, Nino, just go to bed. Heath and I are tired too. Like I said, I'm a bit busy tomorrow but Heath will gladly discuss the, erm, 'incident' with you in the morning, alright?"

"Oh, okay." Nino said, finally. "Good night Mr. Heath! Good night Uncle Legault!" She waved goodbye and left. Legault sighed. That was close. 'St. Elimine, or whatever deity may be listening, thank you. And never, ever, EVER let me have kids.' He thought.

"Well, that was interesting." Legault said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two the second Nino had left them alone. He was tactfully pretending not to notice Heath's expression, just to tick him off a bit. He yawned and lied down on the nearest bedroll. He hadn't been lying – he was definitely tired.

"Oh, and Heath?" Legault said with a smirk, looking careless as ever as he pulled up the covers, "I hope you have fun in the morning."

End-


End file.
